Starting Over
by Zirana
Summary: Letty left Dom because she caught him with another girl after the heist. She comes back 2 years later hoping he has changed. Will her hopes come to reality? ~Chapter 2 and 3 up!!!~
1. Coming Home

Title: Starting Over  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'The Fast and the Furious' characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
A/N: Okay, this takes place after the truck heist! Jesse and Vince lived but none of the team has heared from Brian. Oh, and they moved back to L.A. after spending two months in Mexico!  
  
-Zirana ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I'm finally going back. Back home after 2 years in Mexico. 2 years of being alone.  
  
I left because I couldn't take Dominic's shit anymore. Even after the heist, after he told me he loved me, he went and fucked another bimbo. That's where he cut the line.  
  
I left soon after I found them fucking in my bed. Our bed. He begged me not to go but I had to. I moved to Mexico, which was not the smartest idea. The town I lived in was so dangerous that you could get shot by just walking out of your house. That's why I moved back to Los Angles. A way different area from where I used to live with Dom, though. I have to admit, L.A. isn't the safest place either but at least I know how to live here.  
  
I don't know what I'll say to Dom when I get there. Maybe he's found someone else. But on the other hand, maybe he's hasn't. Maybe he's changed, and maybe he's still an untrustworthy person. You never know.  
  
Amazingly, I still want to be with Dom. Okay, that's not that amazing. It's just...I'm still in love with him even though he is an asshole sometimes. I wanna work things out with him but I need to know he loves me.  
  
Every night I always thought of coming back and now I've decided to. Besides, I left without saying anything to Mia, Vince, Leon or Jesse. I hope they're not to mad at me.  
  
Well, now I'm driving down the street, around 10 minuets away from the house. My heart is beating fast and my palms are sweaty. 'Calm down, Letty', I told myself, 'Everything will be fine.' To calm myself, I decided to put on "Crawling" by Linken Park.  
  
I put my foot on the brake when I came to a streetlight. 'Good', I thought, 'I can get a couple seconds to calm down'. After those couple seconds of calming down, I again sped down the road.  
  
When I got to the house, nobody's car was there. 'What if they moved?' I thought. My question was soon answered when I looked through the window to see my home, just the way I remembered it. Well, a few things were changed like the furniture but there was still the same T.V., the same pictures, and so on.  
  
They were probably at the garage. Yeah, they're at the garage. I ran back to my car and speeded down the road to the garage, which wasn't that far away. 2 minuets to the most.  
  
After arriving, I slowly got out of my car, swallowing nervously. I heared the sound of cars being fixed, the sound I've died to hear again. I also heard the sound of laughter. I've missed that a lot, too. Well, there was no turning back now.  
  
  
  
My heart pounding, I walked up to the towards of the garage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how do you like the first chapter? I know it's short but I'll have the next chapter up REALLY soon! Please R&R!! 


	2. Reunion

Title: Starting Over  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter! I most likely will be updating everyday so my reviewers don't to angry!!  
  
-Zirana (Letty's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody seemed to notice me when I walked inside the garage. That is, until Mia looked up. She looked different, more mature and more beautiful. She also looked like she saw the ghost of William Shakespeare. Close to tears she murmured, "Oh my God." Then, more loudly, "Oh my God!!!!!!!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I felt like I was in front of one hundred million people and forgot what I was supposed say.  
  
"Um, hi?" I said, my voice cracking. Mia dropped her clipboard and launched into my arms.  
  
Lightly hitting me, she yelled, "Oh my God Letty!!! I was so worried!! I thought you'd never come back!!" I sighed and lightly pushed her back from me.  
  
"Mia, I'm sorry. But I back and here to stay...if you let me, that is."  
  
She wiped the tears off her face and smiled, "Letty, even if you weren't going to stay, I would still make you!" I smiled and looked over to the rest of the team. Jesse was smiling big; Vince was trying not to cry, to my amazement, and Leon was also close to crying. Dom just stood there, his face full of no expression.  
  
I walked over to Leon and Vince, "Lighten up, you big babies. There's nothing to cry about." They both looked at me and rolled their eyes. Vince gave me a hug and whispered" Welcome back", and Leon gave me a hug also whispering, "I missed you chica"  
  
When Leon and Vince were done, Jesse ran up and gave me a hug, even stronger than Mia's. "I though you'd never come back!"  
  
When Jesse let go, I looked at Dom. I didn't know what to say so I just ran up and hugged him. I mean, what else could I do? He hugged me back tightly. "I've missed you Letty."  
  
I sighed, "Me too, Dom. Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Mia cooked a huge dinner. I swear she must've used all the food in the house. It was good to be with my family again. Dominic was quiet most of the time but I could feel his eyes on me all the time.  
  
While I was eating, Mia asked me a question. "So Letty, where have you been? Who have you been with?"  
  
I cleared my throat, "Well, I moved to Mexico but where I lived, it was too dangerous so I moved back here. Well, to a whole new different area. I've been with no one, not even roommates. Basically, I've been alone all this time."  
  
Leon looked at me questionably, "You've been alone? Damn, if I was alone I would go fucking crazy."  
  
I laughed, "I almost did. But I have a lot of self-control."  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, right." I just smirked and gave him the finger.  
  
Dom decided to change the subject, "How about we watch a movie?" Everybody agreed that would be a good idea. We all decided, because of my return, to let me choose. I chose one of my favorite movies, "The Lord of the Rings". I was looking forward to watching a movie with my family as I used too but I usually sat in Dom's lap but tonight I knew I wouldn't. Instead, I sat next to Mia.  
  
In the middle of the movie, something popped into my mind. 'Where will I sleep?' So, I asked to talk to Mia up stairs.  
  
We went to her room and bounced on her bed. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
"What do you mean? You'll sleep with...oh, ya..." She said, understanding. A couple minuets later, she spoke up again. "Well, I think you and Dom should talk. I mean, I know you're not going to make up now but you guys need to talk. You can't ignore each other forever!" She was right. I did need to talk to Dom.  
  
"But how will I get to talk to him alone? I mean, if I call him upstairs, the guys will think-"  
  
"I'll take them somewhere, don't worry." She said, interrupting me. I nodded.  
  
"Okay." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When we walked down stairs, the movie was near over. Mia walked in front of the T.V., getting "Mia move!" and "Get the fuck out of the way!" calls from the guys.  
  
"Come on! Jesse, Vince, and Leon? We need to go...uhhh...take back these movies! They're overdue!"  
  
Jesse looked at her, "Why do we have to-"  
  
"Come on!!" Mia said, commanding. They all got up, mumbling a line of curse words. Mia grabbed the movies and left, leaving me and Dom alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, now that I got these chapters out of the way, time to put up the interesting chapters! Don't worry, I already know what's going to happen in this story!! So, please R&R!!!!!!!  
  
-Zirana 


	3. Talking it over

Title: Starting Over  
  
Declaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter may be a little short but I'm going to try and put up 2 chapters today!! Please R&R!!  
  
-Zirana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Letty's POV)  
  
After standing there for what it seemed like hours, Dom spoke up. "I didn't think you'd come back."  
  
"I guess you think wrong."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
I looked at him like he had grown a second head, "Dom! You should know of all people!"  
  
He looked at me sadly and whispered, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"I don't know! I wasn't thinking!"  
  
"Well, I guess you should think more often." It was silent for a while.  
  
Dom looked up at me," Why did you come back?"  
  
I started playing with my hands. "Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I thought you might've changed." He stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"Letty, I have. I haven't been with any other girls since you left."  
  
"How do I know that?!" He kept quiet. I sighed deeply.  
  
"Look Dom, I came back because I still love you but I don't know if you still love me-"  
  
"Letty, I do!!" I put my finger to his mouth.  
  
"No, shh. Maybe, just maybe, we could be together again but you have to prove to me that you can be trusted. Okay?" He nodded and I pulled him into a hug. I wanted to be with him right here, right now but I need to know if he really cares for me.  
  
After we pulled back, he smiled weakly. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." We stood there again in silence.. "So, uhhh, when are the next races?"  
  
He looked surprise at the sudden change of the subject. "Tomorrow night. You comin'?"  
  
"No, I'm going to go join the Hello Kitty Club. Of course I'm coming jackass!" He laughed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But I didn't know that going to those races would be one of my biggest mistakes ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please R&R!!!!!! 


End file.
